How much is too much?
by i-heart-jamm
Summary: what would happen if Inu Yasha and Kagome got into a fight that went wayyy wrong? if things got too personal? would kagome leave him for good?
1. Chapter 1

How much is too much?

Chapter one

Feelings

He watched them from afar.

The hanyou sat in his favorite position on top of a rock.

His gold eyes watched his group set up for the night, but his vision was mostly on Kagome. Usually, he would be much closer to them, sitting in a near by tree, but not tonight.

He and Kagome had gotten into a fight, but this one was much worse.

It was personal.

He didn't mean to though.

'Besides… she shouldn't get offended so easily.' He thought to himself as he watched her roll out her sleeping and lye down on her back, Shippou joining her. Inu Yasha wanted to go over to her and apologize, but he wanted to give her time to heal.

'Who am I kidding; I'm scared of what she'll do to me.' He thought as he got off the rock and rested his back on it. He ran his fingers nervously through the grass.

He _had_ apologized already thought.

(Flashback :)

_The group had encountered a demon and it was bloody mess. _

_When they finished, Kagome and Sango headed for the nearest spring to clean the blood and mud off. Miroku and Inu Yasha had passed. _

"_We'll go later." The monk had said as the girls walked towards the warm spring. _

_They had talked and laughed while cleaning themselves. Kagome had brought her jasmine soaps and offered some to Sango, but she refused. She said that the smell was too girlie for her. _

_Kagome had only rolled her eyes and the comment and began to rub the soap all over body._

"_Well, I'm done. I think I'll go for a short walk before heading back to camp. You almost done?" She asked as Kagome shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here a bit longer." _

_Sango nodded and left, wearing her pink shirt and green skirt. _

_Kagome dunked her head in the water and sighed happily. _

_She ran her fingers through her wet hair, taking out the knots. She began to hum as she did this, moving out of the water. She walked out of the water, her skin hardening at the cool wind. The 16-year-old girl walked over to the rock where her clothes were. _

_She grabbed it with her hand, not noticing the small spider crawling on her school uniform. Kagome had only noticed it when it crawled on her skin. Her eyes shot open and stared at the brown hairy spider and gasped. _

_Her lungs filled with air as she screamed as loud as they could. _

_She waved her hand around in the air, jumping in circles. _

_She was yelling "ew" and "gross" so loud she hadn't heard the worried half-demon jump behind her. _

_When she finally calmed down and began to breathe normally, she turned around to pick up her clothes when she noticed a figure staring at her. Her hands froze as her mouth dropped. Her gray eyes moved up the body to see Inu Yasha's face in awe, staring at her exposed self. _

_Her face turned red as she yelled again._

"_SIT!"_

_A loud thump was heard and a mumbling Inu Yasha. _

_The embarrassed girl pulled on her undergarments and clothes quickly before the spell wore off. When Inu Yasha felt his strength return he leaped to his feet, glaring. _

"_What the hell was that for!"_

"_What were you doing here!" She yelled back, returning the same look._

"_W-… you screamed! Obviously I was going to come to see if you're okay!" _

"_It was a spider!" She yelled back, her face returning to its normal color. _

_He gave her a confused look._

"_You…screamed that loud because of a spider?"_

_She looked away._

"_They're nasty." She whispered. _

_He chuckled._

"_Wow…now that's pathetic." He said with a smirk._

"_Not as pathetic as you, sneaking up on naked girls to get your blood pumping!" She shot back, his smirk turning into a frown._

"_I would never want to see you naked!" He said harshly, Kagome's glare fading._

_The smell of salt reached his nose. He knew he had hurt Kagome. His ears flattened on his head. She looked away from him. _

"_K-kagome…I didn't…mean…" _

_The brunette walked away before he could answer._

_Her slow pace turned into a jog which then started to become a fast run. Inu Yasha ran after her, jumping ahead of the crying human._

"_Kagome, I…" _

_She didn't look at him._

_He took a step towards her. _

_He opened his mouth, but she beat him._

"_I'm sorry I disgust you." She whispered softly. Her voice sounded hurt. She was holding back more tears as she looked at her feet, her bangs covering her watery eyes._

_He shook his head._

"_Y-You don't. I-…"_

"_That's right; I forgot…you like to look at me because I remind you of Kikyou. Does the thought of me looking like her turn you on? Do I remind of how you want to be with her! To fuck her!" She yelled, clenching her fists. He looked away._

"_Got to hell." She whispered walking past him._

_He went to grab her hand but the feeling of him crashing to the floor interrupted. _

_He softly growled. _

_(End) _

Inu Yasha sighed deeply.

It's not that he didn't want to be with Kagome. It's just that things were too complicated now. He did want her, to hold her and kiss her, but not yet.

He hoped that she would still love him when the time was right.

He began to walk towards the group, Kagome now asleep.

He stood next to her, watching her sleep.

She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Her breaths were long and soft. Her one hand was placed next to her head, the other around Shippou. She shifted in her sleep, making the silver haired hanyou flinch backwards.

Kagome moved around a bit before becoming still again.

Inu Yasha sighed. He jumped up in the tree and sat on a branch, watching them. He looked up at the starlit sky and let his mind wander, his ears listening to the forest's calm night.

The sun's rays crept over the distant mountains in the east, his eyes looking down and the stirring five some. Kilala had been up for quite some time, Sango being second. Miroku slowly woke up, the dozed back off. But when Sango bent down to pick up Kilala, he took the opportunity to grab her behind.

A loud clapping noise echoed through the morning, Miroku standing up.

"Well, now I'm up." He moaned, rubbing his reddened cheek.

Kagome was the next to awake. She rubbed her eyes while sitting up. She turned her eyes to Shippou, who was still sleeping. The young teenager bent over to him and whispered words in his ears.

"Come on, Shippou, time to get up."

He moaned and turned away from her, making her smile.

"Then no breakfast for you." She said as his ears twitched and he was up on his feet.

"Shippou, at your service." He said in a deep voice, making Kagome laugh.

Kagome picked him up and walked over to her pack. "Tell me what you want…" She asked as his smiled.

"Bacon!"

Kagome pulled out a small red box from her pack. She took out her small pan and lit the fire. She ripped the plastic off with her teeth and put on five strands. She looked up and her tow human friends. "Want some?"

Sango shook her head, Miroku nodding.

Kagome looked up in the trees.

She couldn't see Inu Yasha, but she knew he was there, staring at her. Kagome looked away. She knew he would want some, but she didn't want to ask . Assuming, she put on four strips for him.

The fire quickly began to cook the meat, the smell of it swimming around the hungry humans and demons. When it was ready, Kagome took off the pan from the fire, telling them to let it cool off. Shippou being very hungry picked one up only to feel his tiny fingers being burnt. Tears sprung from his eyes as he sucked on the tips. Kagome turned to him, pulling out his fingers.

The tips were red and throbbing.

She blew softly on them before pulling out her water bottle. She took out some gauze from her first aid kit and poured water all over it. She them wrapped the damp gauze around his fingers.

The throbbing stopped, but they still hurt.

"Keep that on." She warned as he nodded.

Within a few minutes, the bacon was cool enough to eat. Miroku took three strands and Shippou took two. Six were left on the cooling pan and Kagome looked up to the trees. She took her two and began to eat them.

Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree and landed behind her. His stomach growled for meat. He knew she was still upset and felt guilty about taking the food. Kagome stood up, her back still facing him.

"Take them before I give them to Shippou." She said in a threatening tone as she walked away. Inu Yasha stared at her. Yep, she was still upset, but she didn't leave for home yet. He picked them up and swallowed them whole. His stomach was satisfied for the moment.

She rolled up her sleeping bag and cleaned off the pan in a nearby lake.

Inu Yasha hoped that today, he'd be able to get her to forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

How much is too much?

Chapter two

Going over

The group had been walking until noon before taking a break.

Shippou skipped rocks on a nearby lake, Miroku and Sango heading up ahead somewhat to see if there was a village close-by. Kagome sat with Shippou, petting Kilala's fur. Inu Yasha sat near the dirt road, observing her every movement.

She smiled when Shippou exclaimed he gad skipped a rock three times.

Kagome picked up a rock, Kilala sliding off her lap. She threw it towards the lake to only see it sink at first contact. Her and Shippou looked at each other and laughed. The brunette sat back down, Kilala purring.

Kagome picked her back up and continued petting her.

Inu Yasha sighed.

He wondered if she was still upset.

With Kagome, you could never tell.

The silver haired male walked towards the two, Shippou watching him come. Kagome didn't look at him, but he knew she heard him. Her body tensed and Kilala stopped purring.

Inu Yasha looked at Shippou and gave him the "leave now" look.

Shippou stayed a bit longer, looking at both of them, and then scampered away. Inu Yasha sat behind her, Kilala leaving to go join Shippou. He sighed, but Kagome still ignored his presence.

"Kagome…" He finally said.

"What?" She asked in a rigid tone.

Inu Yasha swallowed.

"Kagome, could you please look at me?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome didn't move. "Why, have you forgotten already what Kikyou's face looks like?" Kagome said, still not facing him. Inu Yasha growled. This was getting annoying.

"Damn you, Kagome! Just look at me!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders and turning her. Two cold gray eyes looked at his gold. Kagome frowned.

"I'm looking." She said as he bit on his lower lip.

"Kagome, what I said, I'm sorry about that… but why would you be upset! You got mad that I saw you naked and now you're mad because I don't want to see you like that? I'm doing what you want me to, and you're mad! You make no sense!" Inu Yasha said aloud, his arms in the air. Kagome exhaled.

"It's just… sometimes I think you wish I was… look, never mind." She said trailing off.

Inu Yasha stared at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, okay?" Kagome continued. Inu Yasha stared at her. She was admitting to being wrong. Miroku had told him that with a woman, it's always the man who is wrong.

"Um… you're forgiven…"

Kagome smiled. 'But I can't help but wonder… does he like me only because I look like her…' Kagome thought as she got to her feet. "Let's go meet up with the others." She said with a fake smile as he followed her.

'So, is it over? Is everything forgiven?' He thought as they met up with them.

"Nothing around. We should keep on heading north." Sango said when Kagome felt something twitch in her body.

"No, head west." She responded as they all looked at her.

"I can sense a jewel shard." Kagome continued.

Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippou jumped on her back. Kagome went on Inu Yasha's back as they ran in the direction she sensed the sacred jewel.

They had run for quite some distance when Kagome told them to stop.

She slid off the hanyou's back and walked around in a circle.

She gave her friends a confused look.

"I swear it was right here… but… it's…" She walked around in a circle.

The young woman looked at the ground. She knelt and touched it with her fingers. Kagome quickly looked at her friends.

"It's below us." She said as the ground began to shake.

A loud screech was heard before a worm looking demon emerged from the ground. Kagome turned to see its face. It had eight black eyes on the top of its head. The creature's mouth was wide and sharp teeth went beyond its bottom lip. It had a grin on its face.

The worm demon had a slimy gray/pink body. It had rolls of fat all over it. Two tiny twig arms were on his sides, with small claws at the end of his four fingers. It screeched again, Kagome screaming at its sight.

It lunged at Kagome, the scared human getting to her feet.

When it was about to grab hold of her, Inu Yasha picked her in his arms and jumped out of the demon's way just in time. The worm demon dug into the ground, disappearing from the sight.

Still in his arms, Kagome was panting in fear. Inu Yasha set her on her feet. "You okay?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

A loud yell was heard before the demon appeared again. Sango was about to throw her Hiraikotsu at it when Kilala beat her. It lunged at the worm's throat, but froze when it was no more than two feet in front of it. The worm's large eyes turned blue as so did Kilala's.

A humming sound came from the monster's throat before Kilala fell on the ground, eyes closed. Sango ran to her cat demon. She knelt in front of it, about to touch it when the large worm spoke.

"Attack."

Kilala's eyes opened, making Sango flinch. They were blue. "Kilala?" She asked nervously as the large cat demon growled at her before leaping on her. Sango's Hiraikotsu was the only thing separating her from Kilala's massive claws. The young demon slayer was calling Kilala's name, yelling at her to stop.

Miroku ran to Sango's rescue.

He jumped in the air and kicked the cat in its side, sending it a few feet away from the two humans. The young monk helped Sango up, his eyes never off the crossed feline. "What's wrong with Kilala's eyes?" He asked as Sango shook her head. "It's the demon! It did something to her!" She yelled, as Inu Yasha took out his Tetseiga and aimed it at the demon.

"I'll fix that demon!" the half demon yelled as he ran towards it.

Kagome took her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the demon. Inu Yasha was about to give the demon a "wind scar" when he froze in the air.

"What… the fuck?" He asked aloud as his tried to struggle free from the invisible grip. The worm demon laughed as his eyes turned blue again. Inu Yasha stopped moving as his gold eyes turned blue. Kagome was yelling his name.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she shot her arrow at the worm.

Before it hit the demon, it spoke.

"Defend."

Inu Yasha turned around, dropping his sword. He caught the arrow between his index and middle finger. The monster grinned.

"Attack!"

Inu Yasha turned the head on the arrow towards Kagome, him too grinning. Kilala began to circle the monk and slayer. Kagome stood on her ground. "Inu Yasha…?" She asked confused. Inu Yasha threw the arrow towards Kagome, his possessed strength making it fly fast.

Kagome saw the arrow zoom towards her. She screamed as she jumped towards her left. A sharp pain hit her arm, making her fall to the ground. She looked at her throbbing shoulder. The arrow had made a clean single line cut as she barely missed it. The wounded girl looked up at Inu Yasha, putting pressure on her cut. Blood leaked through her fingers, Shippou running to her side.

Inu Yasha was still grinning, his eyes bright blue.

Kagome was confused, but after he had attacked her, she became upset.

"SIT!"

Inu Yasha fell to the ground with a hard crash. The worm demon gave Kagome a baffled look before making a screeching noise that sounded like he was growling. Inu Yasha moaned as he slowly began to rise to his feet when the smell of Kagome's blood overtook his. His eyes had returned to their normal color. The hanyou looked at her, seeing the blood staining her white shirt. The screeching growl of the worm was heard again. Inu Yasha turned to it, growling.

He extended his claws.

"You're going to pay." He said as he leaped at it, slicing through its skin. Green ooze flood slowly from the cuts. A foul stench escaped from the open wounds. Inu Yasha sneezed twice and covered his nose with his long sleeve.

"Don't try to breath near him! He's releasing a poison from his wounds!" Inu Yasha yelled. Shippou was helping Kagome when he fell on his back, closing his eyes. Kagome bent next to him.

"Shippou! Shippou, wake up!" She yelled, Inu Yasha looking from Shippou to Kilala. Kilala inhaled and fell over on her side.

"What's…" Inu Yasha began to feel groggy. He began to loose his footing when he felt an immense amount of weight jump on him. The worm demon was pushing him under ground. Inu Yasha tried to defend himself with his claws, but couldn't move his muscles properly.

Kagome screamed his name when she saw the demon and Inu Yasha disappear underground. Miroku ran to Shippou, Kagome taking the opportunity to run to where the demon was crushing Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha heard her screams and squirmed his way out from under the heavy demon. He took what was left from his strength and leaped to the level ground. Kagome ran next to him.

"Are you…"

"Get away from here! His poisons will kill you!"

She flinched.

"You can barely move! No less fight him!" She yelled back when the demon jumped out of the large hole and towards the two. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome away his clawed hand ready to attack. The demon jumped at Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha cutting it again with his claws.

The smell became even stronger, making Inu Yasha fall on his side.

Kagome ran to him as the worm demon landed, moaning. He turned to face the fallen hanyou. Kagome lifted up his upper body, her fingers trailing his sweaty head. "What's…" Her head began to feel light when she saw Miroku fall on his side. Sango ran to him, but she tripped on her footing and stopped moving.

Inu Yasha moaned as he opened one of his eyes.

"Get… away…" He whispered as the demon began to come towards her. Kagome had a plan. She removed the shikon necklace from around her neck and showed it to the demon.

"You want this!" She yelled the demon stopping. It made gurgling noises in his throat, as if deciding. Kagome ran to get her bow and arrow. The demon lunged at her, its sharp claws cutting her shirt and breaking through the skin on her back.

Kagome yelled in pain as she fell on the ground from the impact.

Inu Yasha slowly rose to his feet. He was growling. He picked up his sword and shakily pointed it at him.

"D-Don't… touch h-her…"

The worm demon ran to him, showing its large fangs. Inu Yasha braced himself when he heard the demon yell in pain.

Kagome had shot an arrow and shot him in the back, a large wound where the arrow hit it. Inu Yasha smelt its anger grow as it raced towards her. Kagome prepared to shoot another arrow. "Kagome! Get out of the w-way!" Inu Yasha yelled. She didn't move.

She shot it at its face, ripping the top off. The shard was on the back of his neck, but Kagome knew she couldn't hit it. The stench overwhelmed her and Inu Yasha. Kagome winced and fell to her knees. Inu Yasha fell on his face.

"Inu… Yasha…"

The demon walked slid towards Inu Yasha, it's mouth opening in front of him. Inu Yasha squirmed, but barely moved an inch. Kagome felt her head go damp as sweat dripped from all over her body.

She raised her head.

"Hey d-demon…come…come get me!" Kagome yelled with trouble. The demon didn't stop.

"I've got…t-the jewel…." She said not as loud. The demon stopped and grinned. It went towards Kagome at full speed. Inu Yasha heard the demon go towards Kagome.

"K-Kagome…what are…?" He said the demon leap towards Kagome, its mouth wide open. Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. The demon's mouth enveloped Kagome, the demon going under ground.

The half demon's breath stopped.

"Kago…me!" He yelled as the demon disappeared under the ground.

He tried to get up to his feet when a bright pink light glowed from the whole the demon made. A loud explosion sound was heard. Large pieces of the demon fell every where on the ground. Its green liquids splashed all over the ground and on the hanyou. His eyes never left the source of the light.

A shaky Kagome pulled herself out of the whole with trouble.

She fell on he back, panting with her bow in her right hand. Inu Yasha could smell the tears streaking down her face. Her chest moved up and down, then shook every few seconds. He began to slowly drag himself to her, the smell of the demon and fresh blood all on her.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, her breathing calming down.

Kagome had shot the arrow when the demon held her within his mouth, shooting it through the back of his mouth, piercing through his skin and removing the jewel shard, killing it. It's sharp teeth had punctured Kagome on her arms and legs and it's acids on it's tongue had burnt away at her clothes, but rather than that she was fine.

A smile grew on her face.

'I did it! I killed my first demon on my own… I saved my friends…' She thought when Inu Yasha lay near her. His left eye was closed, him too having a hard breathing. He pushed his upper body up, looking at her dirty face.

Kagome smile grew wider when she expected him to congratulate her on killing the demon. The young half-demon opened his mouth, frowning.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"


	3. AN sorry

Author's Note

Sorry

To every reader who is waiting patiently for my next chapter in 'How much is too much?' I have some bad news. I've stopped writing that story for a while. I'm taking a break away from that story and writing other things. To be honest I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. It's a plot that's been used hundreds of times and quite…stretched. I'm sorry if any of you became 'attached' to it or were wondering how I was going to end it.

Right now, I have no clue where I'm going with it.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed or even angered anyone by saying…uh…writing this. I'm trying to think of ideas but…I really don't know. I'm very happy that I got 7 reviews from it (YEAH!) and 346 hits (HOLY SHT!) I'm really happy that a lot of people have read it. I'm sorry for not writing anything for that, but…let's make a deal.

Give me a few weeks to think about some ideas and I'll write another chapter. And then I'll see where that goes, okay? I'm so sorry if I've upset anybody. I'm giving everyone the liberty to give me a reply that insults me or write however you feel.

I'll take it as a way to kick my ass in gear. (lol)

Reviews (or replies) (good or bad) are welcomed.

Many apologies for the inconvenience,

i-heart-jamm


	4. AN part 2

Author's notes

How much is too much?

A new start!

Hello dear viewers! I am glad to say that I've been thinking over my last comment about not writing or finishing H.M.I.T.M. and I've came up with some stuff…well I'm rummaging through it all. Anyways, I'm going to continue writing it… (I got an extra 3 reviews! Yeah! And…520 FREAKING HITS! YOW-ZAAAAA! Thank you!) Thank you for replying and to all of those who are reading my story. I am very flattered. (blushes). I'm starting the third chapter at this moment so adios!

Thank you for putting up with my procrastination and idiocy,

i-heart-jamm


	5. Chapter 5

How much is too much?

Chapter three

The gloves are on

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome's thoughts froze.

'What did he just say?' She thought as she blinked twice in a row. "W-what…?" She asked as his gold eyes were full of anger. "Why did you do that! Do you realize how dangerous that was!" Inu Yasha yelled, Kagome sitting up, returning the same look.

"W-what do you mean… 'Why did I do that?'?" She asked as he opened both eyes properly. "You could have gotten yourself killed! That's what!"

"I saved your life, buster!" Kagome screamed back, pushing herself up on her knees.

"'Save my-…' I could have killed it!"

"You were on the ground, F.Y.I. You weren't moving! I did what I thought was right, and it turned out fine, so calm down!" The brunette yelled, her hands in fists. "Kagome! That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever seen! You risked your own life, including risking losing the jewel shards because you _thought_ it was right? Come on…"

Kagome felt angry tears fill up her eyes.

"I…killed a demon…saved your life… and you can't even thank me? You just call my strategy that worked stupid! You should talk! You couldn't even hurt that demon! _I_ killed it! _Me and me only_! You should be thanking me and kissing my feet right now instead of yelling and putting spit all over my face!"

Inu Yasha growled.

"How can you not see how stupid and illogical that was? What would have happened if you hadn't hit the jewel shard and the demon swallowed you? You would have died and the jewel shards we've collected in his possession! We would have been all screwed."

"_Would have! Could have! What…if…_ those things didn't happen though! I'm fine, you're fine, S-…" Kagome stopped and turned around. Their friends were still on the ground but were coming to. Kagome stood up slowly, nearly losing her footing. The 16-year-old walked over to them, Inu Yasha behind.

Kilala woke up, and walked over to Sango.

The large cat demon began to lick her master's face. Miroku had half opened his eyes but Shippou was still out cold. Kagome felt his forehead. It was hot.

"We have to bring them to Kaede's." Kagome said. Inu Yasha silently agreed as Kagome picked up the small kitsune in her arms. Miroku moaned as he rose up slowly. The monk looked up to his friends. "W-what happened?" He whispered, Inu Yasha frowning as he opened his mouth.

"Kagome-…"

"Don't try to talk Miroku. Rest up for now. We'll discuss it later." Kagome interrupted helping him up, but her legs feeling like they were going to give. Miroku lost his footing, his whole weight on Kagome. Kagome, being overtaken by his weight fell on the ground, Shippou and Miroku both lying on her. Kagome moaned as Inu Yasha picked up the monk with one hand and put him on Kilala's back. Inu Yasha's muscles still hurt somewhat.

He hadn't been hit much by that demon, but his poisonous gases had affected and stunned his muscles. They seemed to have a stronger effect on demons than humans.

Kagome got up to her feet, Shippou in her arms.

"Do you think you can hold Sango? While you're both riding on Kilala?" She asked as Miroku nodded his eyes half closed. Kagome mouthed okay as Inu Yasha picked up Sango delicately and placed her in the monk's lap. Kagome looked at Miroku. "Don't you think about touching her." She threatened as he slowly shook his head. "I won't..." He whispered. Kagome turned her attention to Kilala. "Try to fly low in case he falls off."

Kilala mewed as she flew off, only about ten feet off the ground.

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha, cuts and dirt all over his clothes and face. "Do…do you think you can run?" The young priestess asked as he nodded. "Um, y-you're going to have to hold me in a-…" Kagome squeaked as she felt Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him. "I know. You need to hold on to Shippou." He said as he started to run, not at his usual speed Kagome noticed.

The young teenager wasn't going to complain. She was grateful he could carry them both and didn't want to start another argument.

After running for nearly twenty minutes, they arrived at Kaede's village. Kilala' form was seen landing in the village. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha…" She whispered as he slowed down and looked at her. "What?" He asked as she shifted a bit. "I can walk from here." She replied as he stopped and let her go.

He was getting tired from running, his muscles still aching from the poisons.

Kagome walked into the village, Inu Yasha close behind. They were greeted by a few villagers, Kagome trying to avoid any conversations. She wanted to get Shippou to Kaede's. Once they arrived, she noticed Sango and Miroku both asleep on cots. Kilala was licking her fur, in her small form. Kaede was making a fire when the two arrived. Kaede stood up, grunting and took Shippou from Kagome. She placed him in another room and tended to him.

Kagome and Inu Yasha stayed quiet.

Kaede returned, her eyeing Kagome. "Shall I tend to your wounds now, Kagome?" The old priestess asked as Kagome nodded. Kaede led her to another room, different than Shippou's. Inu Yasha sat down, his back against the wall. He closed his eyes, his ears listening to the priestess's conversations.

Kaede looked at Kagome's cut arm. The wound was quite deep, but no too bad. She noticed that blood had dried and crusted. "Kagome, your shirt is stuck to your wound. I'm going to have to rip it off." Kagome nodded as Kaede took an arrow head and cut Kagome's long sleeve into a short sleeve. Kagome looked away as Kaede grabbed the material and pulled. Kagome screamed loud but not long as the wound was reopened.

Kagome shuddered from her throbbing arm as Kaede put medicine on it and bandaged it up. She then cleaned all of Kagome's smaller cuts along her body. When finished, Kagome put on her one long sleeve and one short sleeve shirt. The two went back into the room Inu Yasha was waiting in.

Kaede asked him if he wanted her to check his cuts but he only "feh-ed".

Kagome sat down, her eyes never leaving Inu Yasha. "Maybe you should Inu Yasha…That demon's poisons were quite bad and-…"

"I don't need help!" He interrupted, Kagome flinching.

"Well, excuse me Inu Yasha. I'm sorry people care for your well being." Kagome said, turning her back to him. Inu Yasha stared at her, showing his fangs.

Kaede looked from Inu Yasha to Kagome and figured out that the two had some argument to finish. She mumbled something about Shippou and went into another room. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt tired. She wanted to sleep. Actually she also wanted to smack Inu Yasha. He still hadn't thanked her for saving him.

"You know, you're a jerk." Kagome whispered as she went to go in another room, but Inu Yasha grabbed her arm. "What do you mean by that, wench?" Kagome glared at him. "You- are- a- jerk! You didn't even thank me for earlier." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he frowned. "What the hell should I? You were being reckless and stupid! Stupidity shouldn't be rewarded!" Kagome glared at him.

"Well then, here's your punishment for being stupid _all the time_!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. "Wait, Kagome-…"

"SIT!"

Kagome walked into the other room, leaving Inu Yasha face down on the floor. He growled. This was so not over…

(A/N: I know, I know. It's kind of confusing and short, but I promise the next one will be better. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'm working on it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. They're helping me out! Reviews, (good or bad) are welcomed.

Thanks,

i-heart-jamm


End file.
